Une leçon de violon
by Scorpionne
Summary: John se pose trop de questions.. Mais paraît-il que la musique adoucit les mœurs.


Comme souvent ces derniers temps Sherlock était absent. Ce n'était pas qu'il préférait enqueter sans John mais ce dernier n'avait plus à cœur de le suivre partout depuis un moment.

Sherlock avait bien protesté, au début, tentant d'abord de lui ordonner de l'accompagner. Cela marchait d'habitude, le médecin se résignant toujours à se plier à ses exigences. Puis il avait essayé la ruse, lui expliquant qu'il avait expressément besoin de lui sans quoi il serait incapable de résoudre les énigmes ce qui avait agacé John au plus haut point. Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui ? Est-ce tout le crédit qu'il accordait à son degrés d intelligence ? Certes il n'avait pas les capacités de déduction du détective mais il n'était pas stupide au point de croire à ses balivernes. Il s'était alors renfermé d'avantage sur lui-même, considérant que personne, lui y compris, ne pourrait apporter la solution à son mal être.

Cela passera... Comme c'est venu...

Ce matin, très tôt, Sherlock se prépara à sortir, encore. Et quelque part cela avait fini par soulager John de le voir s'absenter jour après jour, il s'y était habitué et se sentait mieux ainsi. Il ne supportait plus de l'avoir constamment sous le nez et priait intérieurement que cette enquête dure et dure encore.

Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose d'imperceptible. Jusqu'à ce que John réalise enfin qu'aujourd'hui Sherlock lui avait simplement demandé de l'accompagner avec pour seul argument un léger sourire.

\- Parce que cela me ferait plaisir.

Sans contrainte ni fourberie. Juste quelqu'un qui souhaitait la compagnie de son ami.

\- Laisse-moi s'il te plaît, je n'en ai pas envie.

Il lui avait répondu machinalement, comme tout les autres jours sans l'avoir même écouté et maintenant il doutait.

Il doutait de l'horrible douleur qui tiraillait son âme à chaque fois qu'il était là. Il doutait d'être assez bien pour lui. Il doutait de sa décision de tout quitter.

Pourtant il le fallait.

Il avait beau l'esquiver depuis trop longtemps, tout ici lui rappelait Sherlock quand il était absent.

Et surtout son fauteuil.

Il observa l'endroit. La couverture qu'il lui avait apporté la dernière fois qu'il s'était endormi là, épuisé, était toujours posée telle quel sur le dossier. Cela lui rappela que jamais il n'avait eu droit à un merci, ni même un sourire de cet ingrat pour toutes les fois où il s'occupait de lui. Il sourit même amèrement quand la pensée lui traversa l'esprit d'un Sherlock complètement affamé, frigorifié et à moitié perdu si Mme Hudson et lui n'étaient pas là. Il savait qu'il exagérait mais sans être vraiment loin de la réalité.

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en soupirant. Puis attrapa le verre que le détective n'avait, comme d'habitude, pas jugé bon de ramener à la cuisine et s'y servi un whisky. Il était tôt mais peu importe. De toute façon il avait perdu la notion du temps qui s'était enfui avec son sommeil il y avait déjà bien longtemps.

Puis un deuxième service se fit rapidement, un peu trop peut-être. Sa main tremblante lâcha malgré lui le bouchon de la bouteille qui roula presque sous le fauteuil.

John grogna en se penchant, gesticulant, tendant le bout des doigts afin d'attraper le maudit objet et s'arrêta net. Il découvrit le violon de Sherlock glissé, comme ça, sous son fauteuil. La colère le gagna. Comment pouvait-il prendre soin des personnes qui l'entouraient si il ne prenait pas soin de son bien le plus précieux comme il aimait l'appeler.

Peut-être qu'il ne doutait plus autant et que c'était sûrement le moment de partir.

Il caressa l'instrument le débarrassant de quelques poussières prouvant qu'il était resté là depuis un moment malgré le ménage régulier de Mme Hudson. Puis il réfléchi. C'est vrai, depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas entendu jouer ? Il jouait tous les matins pourtant. Il jouait toujours quand lui se préparait et qu'ils allaient encore à deux à l'encontre des malfaiteurs.

Voilà, il avait sa réponse. Sherlock ne jouait plus parce qu'il ne l'accompagnait plus. Il resta un moment les yeux dans le vide serrant le violon contre lui comme il l'aurait serré lui.

Est-ce qu'il l'avait blessé par son attitude ? Est-ce que Sherlock avait comprit ?

Bien sûr que Sherlock avait comprit. Tardivement, mais il avait relevé tous ces détails qui l'avaient amené à se rendre compte du malaise de son ami. Cela faisait trois jours que sa dernière enquête était bouclée et qu'il avait fait mine de continuer, partant même de plus en plus tôt pour lui laisser du temps seul et ne pas imposer sa présence. Et il était en train d'errer sous la pluie, son col relevé, perdu dans ses pensées, se remémorant ces indices qui le perturbaient. La marque enfoncée dans son fauteuil montrant que John y passait ses journées alors qu'il ne le voyait jamais s'y installer. Ses regards insistants quand il croyait ne pas être vu puis fuyants quand il lui faisait face. Sa façon de ne plus savoir articuler quand il lui souriait. Et ces derniers jours le journal qui avait été ouvert avec trop d'insistance aux pages des annonces de location d'appartements.

Aujourd'hui il voulait juste être avec lui, il lui manquait, tout simplement.

Non. Il ne voulait pas que John Watson s'en aille. Cette seule idée lui transperçait le cœur.

Son pas s'accélèra et il se retrouva plus vite qu'il ne le cru devant chez lui. Comment sa propre porte pouvait le terrifier à ce point ?

Il entra doucement et monta les escaliers sans bruit comme de peur de déranger. Il entra dans le salon dégoulinant de pluie et les deux se retrouvèrent face à face. Un énorme silence gênant remplit la pièce.

Sherlock était là, trempé, sans bouger et John assis dans son fauteuil, le violon entre ses bras. Il fallait agir.

Évidemment le médecin en fut incapable, rouge de honte d'être surpris ainsi, il n'avait qu'une envie, fuir, devenir invisible, ne jamais avoir existé.

Sherlock enleva son manteau et son écharpe qu'il lança d'un geste brusque sur le fauteuil resté libre et s'avanca vers lui. John balbutia quelques son incompréhensibles craignant la colère du détective quand celui-ci lui retira l'instrument des mains. Il voulu se lever du fauteuil pour lui rendre sa place mais se vit repousser sans mot, ni expression par la pointe de l'archet contre sa poitrine et dans une totale incompréhension il écouta le musicien qui commença à jouer pour lui sans le quitter du regard. Il voulait lui dire tant de choses avec ce violon.

D'abord la musique fut vive, presque joyeuse, comme à chaque fois qu'il jouait, comme "avant". Les notes se succédaient rapidement mais les sourcils de sherlock se froncèrent. L'expression sur le visage de John reflétait plus l'incompréhension qu'autre chose. Le détective soupira. Ce n'était sûrement pas la bonne méthode puis il s'arrêta aussitôt de jouer.

Il attrapa le bras de John qui voulu riposter mais qui fut stoppé net par un "chut" autoritaire, et le fit s'assoir sur la chaise au milieu de la pièce. Il passa derrière lui et se colla à lui.

John n'osait plus respirer quand il senti le contact contre son dos. Heureusement une partie du dossier les séparaient un peu ce qui lui permit de ne pas perdre ses moyens de suite. Puis il vit le violon passer devant son visage et se bloquer sous son menton.

Sherlock lui prit doucement la main et lui fit tenir l'archet puis installa son menton sur son épaule, presque contre sa joue.

John ferma les yeux, c'était surréaliste. Les vibrations des notes qui resonnaient dans sa poitrine, ce doux contact qui le dirigeait sur les cordes et ce souffle calme et régulier dans son cou qui contrastait avec le sien rapide et saccadé.

La musique n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent morceau, rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait pu jouer jusque là. Elle était douce, mélancolique, presque triste.

John frissonnait d'entendre que Sherlock pouvait être capable de faire preuve d'autant d'émotions.

Sherlock avait également fermé les yeux. Des goutelettes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux mouillés et glissaient telles des larmes dans le cou de John. Il chuchota au creux de son oreille.

-Je suis un idiot. Ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi.


End file.
